Keep it real
by Ainhochu
Summary: Por que él no es mas que una persona como cualquier otra a pesar del agobiante mundo de la fama, porque él tambien tiene que lidiar con la alegria, el amor, la amistad... Porque a veces lo mas dificil de ser famoso es ser tu mismo.
1. Viktor

La multitud rugía su nombre, pero no les prestaba atención, no podía separar los ojos de la pelotita dorada que huía de él. Se sujetó fuertemente a la escoba con la mano izquierda a la vez que la derecha se cerraba alrededor de la escurridiza pelota.

Aterrizó limpiamente a la vez que los demás integrantes del equipo lo felicitaban. Podía escuchar a la multitud, algunos alegres, otros decepcionados.

El entrenador los reunió para felicitarlos, pero él no tenía tiempo para eso, se dirijo corriendo para el vestuario, se duchó, se cambio y se disponía a salir cuando los demás integrantes del equipo entraba.

-Viktor, te has perdido el discurso del míster. -Le sermoneó el capitán del equipo, Vasili Dimitrov, un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, de pelo canoso y complexión fuerte.

-Lo siento, pero yo **aun** tengo que ir al colegio.- Se disculpó remarcando las palabras. Ese era su último año en Durmstrang y después de haber estado todo el curso pasado en Inglaterra, era lógico que a sus compañeros le molestase que faltase tanto.

-Vasili, déjalo en paz, es solo un niño.- Le replico Alexei Levski, este tenía el pelo castaño y no superaba los veinticinco años de edad. Viktor bufó mientras Alexei soltaba una carcajada. Una figura femenina entró hecha una furia en el vestuario.

-Vasili, deja en paz a Viktor y tu Alexei no le llames niño, Viktor tu vete al colegio, que el traslador saldrá dentro de poco. - Le apremió mientras el joven acababa de recoger sus pertenencias- Y vosotros dos, dejaros de reír. -Gritó a la vez que señalaba a los dos golpeadores del equipo Vulchanov y Volkov- ¿Y donde narices está Zograf? -Preguntó a la vez que salía por la puerta que daba al campo.

Viktor escuchó a los dos golpeadores decir "De acuerdo mamá" en voz baja a la vez que los demás volvía a sus asuntos, pero no hizo caso. Llevaba cuatro años en el equipo y siempre era la misma historia.

Se puso el pesado abrigo de piel, cogió un libro que había dejado al lado de su mochila de deporte, miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera, cerró los ojos a la vez que se sujetaba más fuerte al libro y segundos después notó como si un gancho invisible le tirase de la barriga.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a un tosco castillo hecho de granito blanco, haciendo que casi no se distinguiese en contraste con la nieve.

Pese a ser solo mitad de octubre, la nieve ya cubría gran parte del territorio. Golpeó con la mano en enorme puerta de hielo, y al cabo de unos segundos abrió una mujer de edad media, de pelo corto y negro, y brillantes ojos azules.

-Buenas noches, directora Karkaroff. -Le saludó formalmente en ingles. La mujer miró a ambos lados antes de echarse a los brazos del joven. Viktor bufó- ¡Mama! ¿Por favor tienes que hacer el mismo numerito siempre?

-Viktor-Adam Kostos Krum Karkaroff, no te atrevas a decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer- Dijo señalándolo con el dedo con actitud amenazadora, pero una media sonrisa asomaba por su rostro.- Anda, vamos, te acompaño hasta tu sala común.

Durmstrang estaba dividido en cuatro grandes casas. Protres, Cleydey, Merlak y Laydes. Portres se destacaba por ser gente ambiciosa y muchas veces sin escrúpulos, Cleydes eran gente simple y energética, Merlak era gente ambiciosa, pero que sabía cómo conseguir sus objetivos y Laydes era gente valiente e inteligente.

Llegaron a la puerta que daba paso a la sala común de Laydes a la vez que Viktor le acababa de relatar, el magnífico partido a su madre.

-Bueno cariño, nos vemos mañana en clase- Se despidió la mujer. Viktor se puso delante de la puerta y esta se abrió. Le lanzó una última mirada a su madre y entró.

-Katrina...- Un hombre rubio muy parecido al joven que acababa de traspasar la puerta le puso una mano en el hombro. Katrina se giró y lo abrazo, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Crecen demasiado rápido, ¿no crees Kostos? Hace dos días estaban aprendiendo a hablar y mira, la semana que viene ya cumplen dieciocho años. Seguramente cuando acabe el curso se irán de casa y nos quedaremos solos. –Dijo la mujer mientras se secaba los ojos.

-Vamos cariño, no llores... Además hablando de casa, tendríamos que volver a la nuestra que Sharon nos deben estar esperando para cenar.- Y así cogidos de la mano, los dos adultos desaparecieron por el pasillo, deshaciendo el camino que acababan de hacer madre e hijo.

La sala común de Laydes se constituía básicamente de unos cuantos sofás y unos escritorios donde hacer los deberes. La sala estaba llena de lámparas, pero muy pocas permanecían encendidas. Viktor se encontraba en la puerta escuchando la pequeña conversación de sus padres. Su madre estaba haciendo un exceso de que él y sus hermanos cumpliesen los 18.

Viktor dirigió la mirada hacia una de las mesas, allí había una chica dormida sobre un libro. Su pelo rubio con tintes rosas se desparramaba por la mesa. Su piel pálida se movía siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración. La túnica se adhería a su fina figura. Viktor la observo, aun apoyado en la puerta, a la vez que una sonrisa asomaba por su cara. Después de un par de minutos se acerco a la chica y le sacudió suavemente el hombro hasta que la joven abrió sus enormes ojos azules:

-¡V.A.! ¿Qué tal el partido? - Le preguntó con voz somnolienta a la vez que se desperezaba.

- Bien, hemos ganado de 170 puntos. ¿Me estabas esperando?-La joven asintió- Lens, no hace falta que me esperes, te lo he dicho un millón de veces.- Viktor suspiró. _¡Pero mira que es cabezota esta chica!_

- No me importa esperarte. Además tenía que acabar unos deberes. – Le respondió Lena – Siempre te espero. - Dijo metiendo los libros en una mochila, sin poner cuidado en como lo dejaba.

- Nunca me voy a librar de ti – Lena soltó una alegre carcajada- eres peor que la peste.

- ¡Hey! - Le recriminó a la vez que le daba un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro. - La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños. ¿Me vas a decir que quiere ya? Libros, música, ropa... Skand y Corr ya me han dicho que quieren- Dijo sentándose en un sofá. Viktor se sentó a su lado, pasándole su brazo por encima a la vez que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

- Te lo he dicho como un millón de veces, no quiero nada- Viktor bufó, era la misma pelea todos los años.

- Ya pero tú siempre me regalas cosas increíbles, y yo... pues estupideces...-Dijo bajando la cabeza dejando que el flequillo le tapase los ojos.

- ¡Hey!- Le respondió Viktor poniéndole el mechón detrás de la oreja- Sabes que eso no es verdad, además ya sabes... Lo único que quiero es pasar un día con mis amigos y mi familia, y ya está. Anda vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos clase.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a extremos opuestos de la sala. Se despidieron con una sonrisa. El corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos era largo y estrecho. A la derecha estaban los cuartos de los tres primeros cursos, a la izquierda los de cuarto, quinto y sexto, y por ultimo al final del sinuoso pasillo se hallaba la puerta de los alumnos de séptimo curso. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se cambio y se metió en la cama.

Al día siguiente tenia clase y ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Aun podía dormir unas cinco horas, así que cerró los ojos y dejo que el cansancio del día hiciera el resto.


	2. Colegio

Aun era de noche, pero el colegio ya comenzaba a llenarse de vida. El comedor era una sala bulliciosa con muchas mesas pequeñas, con capacidad para ocho estudiantes cada una. En cada una de las cuatro paredes había una mesa larga donde había diversos tipos de desayunos europeos.

En una de las mesas se encontraban dos chicos gemelos, pero uno llevaba el pelo negro, algo largo, ojos negros y comía tranquilamente a la vez que leía un libro, mientras el otro gemelo, llevaba el pelo rubio, algo más corto que su hermano, y no paraba de saludar a gente que pasaba por delante de su mesa, en especial si eran chicas.

- Skandar, quieres parar de levantarte, me estas poniendo nervioso. -Se quejó el moreno. Pese a sus razonable parecido físico, sus caracteres era muy diferentes, y alguno siempre acababa desquiciando al otro.

- Lo siento Vik, pero es que me aburro si no me das conversación- Antes de que Viktor pudiese responder, llegaron a la mesa tres personas. En sus túnicas rojas brillaba el distintivo blanco de Laydes. Los tres venían con las túnicas mal colocadas y la frente perlada de sudor. - Pero bueno, ¿qué os ha pasado?, parece que os halláis peleado con una lazo del diablo.

Lena bufó a la vez que se recogía el pelo rubio y rosa en una coleta- Max se ha vuelto a llevar una armadura por delante y hemos tenido que salir corriendo antes que algún profesor nos echara bronca.- Dijo a la vez que le echaba una mirada asesina al nombrado.

Maximilian Poliakov, Max para los amigos, era un chico un poco rollizo, con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes bondadosos. Era un chico torpe y descuidado, que cada semana tenía que ir a la enfermería por algún accidente.

Rubio y delgado, con ligeros rasgos alemanes, Luois Lumiere aun trataba de recuperar la respiración. Louis era uno de los primeros alumnos de sangre mestiza que había entrado en Durmstrang, y se sentía orgulloso de eso.

-Bueno, querido V.A., según los periódicos alguien se lució anoche – Le dijo Louis con aire divertido. Se dejó caer en la mesa sin molestarse en ir a buscar el desayuno.

-Serbia no estuvo muy bien anoche. Su buscador oficial se había lesionado y el suplente era un poco malo. Pero nos hemos clasificado para cuartos de final. El próximo partido es contra Rusia.

-Así que Rusia, podrías saludar a Natasha de mi parte- Edward Bagdles se sentó traqnuilamente en la mesa, con un plato de tostadas y café. Alto, de rosto puntiagudo, enmarcado con su pelo negro igual que sus ojos, pero de piel muy pálida. Edward era de origen ingles y se enorgullecía de llevar el color naranja, distintivo de Merlak. Hijo de un millonario comerciante, Edward siempre había tenido desde muy pequeño acceso a las grandes estrellas y todos conocían lo mujeriego que era.

Lena bufó, aunque la mayoría de gente la considerase más un chico que una chica, sobre todo debido a su lenguaje algo vulgar, no podía evitar molestarse cuando Edward empezaba con sus romances. Viktor sonrió, eso ya era casi una tradición. Edward se acercó a la silla donde se encontraba la rubia y le puso la mano en la pierna, subiéndola lentamente:

-Mi querida Lena, no te lo tomes a mal, pero las mujeres sois flores, flores que algún día alguien tiene que desflorar. -Le dijo el moreno en una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora. Lena por el contrario le dirijo una mirada maliciosa a la vez que le pegaba un rodillazo en la parte más sensible de su anatomía.

-Buena patada, Lenny Demi. – Comonetó una chica bajita, de largo pelo negro y sedoso, tez morena y ojos marinos. Se dirigió hacia los gemelos. El parecido de los tres era era claramente notable, aunque Coraline les llegase simplemente a las costillas.

A su lado caminaba otra chica algo más alta. Su piel era de un blanco casi enfermizo, y su pelo rizado del mismo color que las zanahorias. Jaqueline McGorlen, Jackie para todo el mundo, era la mejor amiga de Lena y Coraline, algo callada era una de las personas más fieles del mundo, que Viktor hubiese conocido.

- Oye, Ma' no me para de decir que podemos organizar una fiesta cerca del lago. Y yo creo que es una buena idea, que podríamos hacer una fiesta de disfraces, como hacen los muggles. ¿No os parece buena idea? –La voz de Coraline era chillona y llena de energía, que solía adornar con una sonrisa inocente.

Los gemelos se miraron con la duda pintada en sus rostros. Su hermana pequeña siempre le había apasionado la ropa y era una excelente diseñadora y nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad en la que lucir sus increíbles diseños.

Además de lo entusiasta que se ponía cuando creía que había tenido una idea genial, que normalmente no solía coincidir con el criterio de los demás. Pero nadie le podía negar nada a esos ojos azules. Así que al cabo de unos segundos la joven se marchó cogida de la pelirroja rebosante de felicidad.

- Vuestra fiesta va a aparecer en primera plana de todas las revistas- Les comentó Lena, observando al nutrido grupo de chicas al que se habían unido las dos jóvenes y que se habían puesto a soltar grititos de felicidad- Por cierto, ¿donde está nuestro dúo dinámico? -Preguntó mordisqueando una tostada. Los chicos levantaron la mirada de su desayuno para dirigirla a los dos asientos vacíos de la mesa.

Tim Grabeel y Loyd Michigan eran alumnos de Cleydes que al igual que todos los demás integrantes del grupo se habían criado un grupo de cercanos y pequeños pueblos costaneros búlgaros. Tim era rubio y alto, con los ojos azules, la piel morena y tenia mas pinta de provenir de California que no de Bulgaria, Loyd, por el contrario, era moreno, alto, con los ojos y el pelo negros como el carbón y fuertes rasgos nigerianos. Los dos chicos eran grandes amantes de los deportes extremos y siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los chicos pudiese dar su opinión un fuerte pitido anunció que dentro de cinco minutos empezarían las clases.

Los seis jóvenes se levantaron rápidamente, dejaron los platos en el montón de los platos sucios y cada uno se dirigió hacia su clase: Edward, Skandar, Max y Louis se dirigieron al cuarto piso hacia Economía, mientras que Viktor y Lena se dirigían al segundo piso hacia el aula de Historia de Magia.

El profesor Krum hacia qué Historia de la Magia fuera una asignatura apasionante relatándoles todas las aventuras que había vivido a lo largo de su carrera como arqueólogo e historiador, antes de dedicarse a la docencia. Además que era el jefe de la casa Laydes.

Cuando el profesor iba a comenzar la clase, Tim y Loyd entraron el sala junto a un par de compañeros de casa.

- Lo siento profe, pero a Stone se le ha escapado un hipogrifo- Le respondió Tim ante la mirada de desconcierto del profesor.

El profesor Stone era un elfo que ayudaba a cuidar las criaturas mágicas. Los elfos a diferencia de los elfos domésticos, tenían un razonable parecido a los humanos, tenían el pelo largo y liso normalmente de colores de piedras preciosas, su piel parecía brillar por su cuenta y sus ojos sin pupilas solían ser de la misma tonalidad de su cabello, eran altos y esbeltos con una caminar muy agraciados. El profesor Stone era más alto de lo normal y su pelo y ojos eran de un profundo verde jade y era el ayudante de la profesora Coster, una bruja bajita y rolliza, que tenía el pelo rojo.

Stone y Coster formaban una singular pareja que siempre acababan las clases discutiendo.

El profesor Krum frunció el ceño, hábito que había heredado su hijo, y comenzó a hablar de un fósil de dragón que había hallado en sus años de estudiante.

Viktor escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de su padre, a pesar de conocerse la historia de memoria. Durante muchos años su sueño fue ser arqueólogo como su padre, pero después llegó el quidditch y lo cambio todo. También pensó con ironía que lo que le había construido el futuro, le había destrozado el pasado.

_David_.

Ese recuerdo se le clavó en el alma, cerrando los puños y los ojos fuertemente, y no los abrió hasta que noto en cálido contacto de la mano de Lena sobre la suya, su mirada estaba teñida de preocupación que Viktor disipó con una sonrisa.

La hora se acabó y antes de que pudiese salir su padre lo llamó:

- Buen partido, Viktor-Adam – Le felicitó su padre con su manía de llamarlo por su nombre competo.

- Gracias...

- No pareces muy animado.- Viktor le lanzó una fingida mirada intrigada, seguro que su padre se había dado cuenta del lapsus que había sufrido en clase, pero gracias a Dios su padre cambió de tema. – Quiero decir... sé que tu hermana quiere organizar una gran fiesta, pero creo que ni a ti ni a Skandar os hace mucha gracia, así que podemos organizar una fiesta más pequeña, solo la familia y las Kaligaris.

- No tranquilo, déjale a Corr que haga la fiesta, si no le dará un disgusto y ya sabes cómo se pone – Le dijo, su padre sonrió.

- Anda vete, que llegaras tarde a clase... - Le comentó a la vez que los alumnos de la siguiente clase entraban. Eran alumnos de primer año y algunos susurraron al verlo y alguna que otra niña pequeña se sonrojó.

Viktor se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras para dirigirse al primer piso para ir al laboratorio de pociones. Pero de repente una chica le cerró el paso. Viktor gimió en voz baja.

Sophie Lively era la chica más popular y guapa de colegio. Rubia, ojos azules y túnica ajustada con mucho escote le hacía ser el objeto del deseo de muchos chicos. Pero por otra parte era cruel y ruin, y su mayor diversión era molestar a la gente. Por desgracia había ido a nacer en el mismo pueblo que Viktor y se había pasado toda su vida haciendo lo posible por molestarle a él y a sus amigos, aunque su víctima favorita siempre había sido Lena, y más de alguna vez las dos rubias habían llegado a las manos.

Pero su actitud hacia Viktor había cambiado de la noche a la mañana cuando este se convirtió en una superestrella. Viktor solía pensar con ironía que no entendía el porqué.

- Viktor, querido, me acompañas a pociones, ¿verdad? – Antes de que Viktor pudiese siquiera reaccionar ya lo había cogido del brazo – Mi padre organiza una fiesta este fin de semana, vendrás ¿no? - Le dijo agitando las pestañas.

Viktor giró la cara buscando a alguien a la vez que una escusa – Lo... lo siento, Lively, pero tengo entrenamiento...

-Pues ven después, o antes- Le respondió con simpleza.

-Esto lo siento pero empezamos a las siete de la mañana y luego le había prometido a Lena de ir a su casa a ver una peli. - Viktor vio como la mirada de la rubia se había endurecido con la sola mención de su amiga, a la vez que llegaban al laboratorio. Viktor se deshizo del brazo de la Protes a la vez que corría al final de la sala para sentarse entre Max y Lena. Pero por desgracia la rubia le siguió, pero en cambio de dirigirse a él, se dirigió hacia su rival:

-Bueno, Kaligaris, que te lo pases bien en la sesión de cine este fin de semana. - Lena le dirigió una mirada a Viktor comprendiendo la situación perfectamente

-Eso espero, vamos a ver unas pelis de miedo, para así recomendar alguna en Halloween, porque yo sola, no me atrevo a ver una peli de miedo, necesito a algo a lo que agarrarme - Le susurró sensualmente en la oreja, pero luego elevó la voz para que todos los de la sala pudieran oírla - Aunque la verdad, si no sales tu sin maquillaje no debe dar mucho miedo.

Sophie se giró molesta a la vez que murmuraba algo sobre la rubia, mientras que los Laydes intentaban aguantarse la risa. Viktor dejó caer la cabeza sobre el frió mármol de la mesa. El laboratorio de Pociones era una sala blanca muy limpia y bien iluminada, había cuatro mesas de mármol con espacio suficiente para ocho personas. Al principio de la sala estaba la mesa del profesor con una amplia pizarra detrás de ella.

La profesora Storma era la encargada de enseñar pociones a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso. Era una mujer alta, de pelo negro y apariencia seria, era la jefa de Merlak.

La hora paso rápidamente, al igual que el resto del día, y casi sin darse cuenta tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para que acabasen las clases. Los jóvenes de Laydes se encontraban en Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Con la profesora Karkaroff a cargo del colegio a los alumnos se les había dado a optar entres cursar DCAO o Artes Oscuras.

Viktor siempre había sentido curiosidad por las artes oscuras, aunque jamás se le había ocurrido utilizarla sobre nada que tuviese vida propia. Aunque tampoco nunca había sentido la necesidad de protegerse de las artes oscuras, había tenido alguna pelea con algún que otro chico, pero él era mejor mago y mejor luchador.

Pero eso cambio con el desenlace del torneo que había tenido lugar hacia un año. Aun recordaba la impotencia que sintió al herir a Fleur y a Cedric sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

La directora Karkaroff, o Katrina como prefería que la llamasen, les estaba enseñando algunos de los múltiples usos del hechizo Patronus, como era enviar mensajes a través de ellos, convertirse en un clon de su mago, solamente que echo de neblina plateada, y si el mago es muy poderoso o elige un recuerdo muy fuerte, el Patronus se puede llegar a convertir en la persona que mas amas.

Pero como había algunas personas que aun no podían conjurar correctamente su Patronus, no avanzaban mucho.

Viktor estaba apoyado en una pared, solo, sumido en sus pensamientos a la vez que seguía a su Patronus con la vista, una imponente águila. Cuando aparecieron tres chicas.

- Hola Sasha, Cloe, Mia –Le saludó tranquilamente. Las conocía desde pequeño, pero jamás habían llegado a ser íntimos.

Sasha Bakim, una imponente belleza sudafricana, llevaba a su Patronus, con forma de boa, en el cuello. Cloe Fintins, con su Patronus con forma de chihuahua, podría haber pasado por la gemela de Tim, y por último, Mia Valverde, que era la chica más alta de todo el curso, superando a los chicos incluso, tenía el pelo castaño igual que sus ojos y jugaba distraídamente con su cría de foca.

- Sabes Vik, Coraline nos ha dicho que habéis quedado tú y Lena, solos, este fin de semana, ¿es verdad? - Le preguntó Cloe ávida de cotilleo.

-Supongo… pero como amigos, como siempre, podéis venir si queréis.

- No gracias, divertíos solos -Dijo Sasha, soltando una risa boba, al igual que Cloe, Mia por el contrario, pareció volver al mundo real.

-Pues yo sí que iré, aunque podríamos ir al parque de atracciones, como se acerca Halloween, esta espeluznante -Dijo con su natural entusiasmo.

- Vale, se lo diré a Lens –Observó como las tres chicas se giraban, a la vez que la rubia y la morena, le trataban de dar un codazo en las costillas a la castaña.

Sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase, Viktor vio a Lena acompañada de Louis y Jackie y se acercó corriendo

-Hey, Lens, que te parece ir a Foggie City, este fin de semana, Mia se viene -La rubia pareció conforme. Esta se giró para ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Y vosotros os apuntáis?- La pelirroja y el rubio parecieron dudar- ¡Anda! Que lo pasaremos de miedo -Dijo con voz lúgubre, consiguiendo una carcajada y una afirmación por parte de sus amigos.


	3. Clare, Foggie City y ¿celos?

Llevaba toda la mañana sobre su escoba, persiguiendo escurridizas snicht, a la vez que practicaba peligrosas maniobras. Así que cuando el entrenador les había anunciado el final del entrenamiento se fue corriendo al vestuario a ducharse y ponerse su ropa muggle; bambas tejanos, camiseta y una camisa a modo de chaqueta. Se puso la mochila en el hombro y se dirigió hacia la salida. Llegaba tarde y seguramente su hermana estaría esperándolo, dispuesta a tirarse encima de él y arrancarle la yugular de un mordisco. Pero cuando salió corriendo por el pasillo se choco contra alguien:

- Viktor, hijo, al fin te encuentro- Vasili se acercó a él seguido de su hija, Clare.

Clare era una chica más bien bajita, de pelo rizado y negro, piel nívea y ojos negros. Tenía un año menos que él y también estudiaba en Durmstrang, ya que la había visto alguna vez en la sala común, junto a su amiga Irina Jonas, una chica castaña de ojos y sonrisa alegre y el novio de esta, Joe Miller, que jugaba en el equipo de quiddicht de Laydes.

- Hemos tenido unos problemas familiares, y nos gustaría saber si te podrías quedar con Clare. -La joven hundió la cara en las manos, a la vez que esta adquiría un color rojo brillante.

- De acuerdo, había quedado con unos amigos, pero seguro que no hay problemas- Viktor había hablado alguna vez con esa chica y parecía simpática. La joven se despidió de su padre y se puso al lado del moreno.

-Muchas gracias. – Le dijo Clare a Viktor, este la miró si entender- Quiero decir, que siento que mi padre te haya obligado a quedarte conmigo, aun cree que soy una niña pequeña y no sé estarme sola en casa.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, no me importa, mis padres son iguales- Le dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Vendrá tu novia? -Preguntó Clare intentando ser amable.

-Yo no tengo novia- Contestó Viktor de forma hosca. Por un segundo una chica castaña le paso por la mente.

-Pensaba que salías con Lena Kaligaris -Susurró. Viktor la miró desconcertado- Como siempre estáis juntos y os miráis de una forma... qué bueno... creía que salíais juntos. -Clare se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su error. Viktor le sonrió

-Solo somos amigos, pero la gente se suele confundir. ¿Te has aparecido alguna vez?- La joven asintió -De acuerdo, dame la mano.-Ella se la dio con algo de timidez. Cerraron los ojos y desaparecieron.

Al aparecer el olor a mar les llenó los pulmones. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron frente a una casa antigua y grande, pintada de azul y blanco, en el borde de un acantilado. Detrás de ellos, unas cuantas casas solitarias, seguían el acantilado y el camino sinuoso que bajaba hasta el pueblo al lado de la playa.

Viktor entró en la casa y Clare lo siguió. El interior era bastante sencillo y acogedor, sin mucha decoración y algo desordenado, con juguetes y libros de hechizo en el suelo. En el salón se encontraba una niña rubia de unos ocho años.

-¿Que estás haciendo, Sharon?- Le preguntó Viktor, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada. –Respondió la niña a la vez que ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda.

Viktor puso los ojos en blanco y subió las escaleras, haciéndole una señal a Clare que le siguiera.

-¡Al fin llegas!- Le recriminó Coraline, quien los estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados delante de la puerta de su habitación.

-Lo siento, el entrenamiento se ha alargado más de lo que creía.- Se disculpó sentándose en el escritorio. La habitación estaba llena de papeles con dibujos de vestidos imposibles y telas desperdigadas en el suelo, maniquíes con ropa a medio acabar. Casi no se podía distinguir la cama ni el escritorio, sepultados debajo de ropa. Clare se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, algo incomoda, notando todas las miradas sobre ella.- Esta es Clare Dimitrov, se vendrá con nosotros hoy.- Les dijo a sus amigos, luego se giró hacia la incómoda chica- Bueno, esta es Coraline, mi hermana, Max, su novio, esto me parece que a Jackie ya la conoces, esa es Mia, él Louis, y bueno Lena...- Clare sonrió tímidamente – Esto... voy a dejar la mochila y nos vamos.

Salió de la habitación y se metió en la suya. Estaba bastante ordenada, y mezclaba elementos magos y muggles. Había un portátil, un móvil y un Ipod, pero también había un caldero, su saeta de fuego y fotografías en movimiento.

-¿De dónde ha salido esta? -Lena le había seguido y no parecía muy cómoda con la chica nueva.

-Es la hija de Vasili, y me ha preguntado si podía venir y le he dicho que vale -Miró a su amiga que se había sentado en la cama- Por favor se amable- Se sentó a su lado- Lens, hazlo por mí- la joven lo miró unos segundos y luego asintió lentamente. Viktor sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin ver que Lena no lo seguía.

_Genial. Sencillamente genial. Porque Viktor no aprende de una puta vez a decir no cuando le pidieran favores._ Pensó Lena rozando con la yema de los dedos donde Viktor le había besado, luego hecho un vistazo a la habitación, en todos los rincones se podía ver la presencia de la rubia en la vida de Viktor. Lena sonrió mirando fotos de cuando eran pequeños. Coraline entró sin hacer ruido, algo raro en ella.

-¿Y bien?

-Va a hacer de niñera. -Coraline estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-Sí. Viktor se enamora muy rápido.

-Ya, pero luego las olvida enseguida, mi hermano es así. Venga LeniDemi, nos tenemos que ir. Además mira el lado positivo -Lena levantó una ceja- Cuando tenga el corazón roto, será a ti a quien recurrirá para que se lo cures.

Al llegar a Foggie City, uno de los pocos parques de atracciones para magos de mundo, se dirigieron a comer a la Posada de Amy. Como Mia había predicho todo el parque estaba decorado y el restaurante estaba casi a oscuras. Viktor se sentó entre Clare y Lena. La morena seguía casi sin relacionarse con nadie, pero por lo menos mantenía una conversación con Lena.

-Y bueno Clare... ¿tienes novio?-Le preguntó Lena comiendo un poco de pan.

-No, aunque creo que me gusta alguien -dijo poniéndose algo roja- y ¿tu?

-Creo que también, pero es una batalla perdida.

-¡Que dices! Pero si eres la chica más guapa y simpática de Durmstrang, la mayoría de los chicos están locos por ti. Mírate. - Viktor que escuchaba atentamente la conversación miró fijamente a su mejor amiga. Con su largo pelo rubio y sedoso, ojos grandes y azules, nariz pequeña y respingona y labios carnosos y rojos, era increíblemente atractiva. Viktor recordó con una sonrisa cuando eran pequeños y las niñas de su clase se reían de su aspecto larguirucho y su ropa usada. La solían tomar por un chico más de la pandilla. Ahora todas la miraban desde lejos con un deje de envidia en la mirada por la belleza que había ganado con los años.

-Ya, pero de todos los chicos de Durmstrang, me tiene que gustar el único al que no le importa eso. – Viktor notó una pequeña molestia al escuchar esas palabras. Para él Lena era como una hermana y le molestó que no le hubiese dicho nada. - . Además tú también eres muy mona. –Esta enrojeció ante la intensa mirada de la rubia. Viktor empezó a notar como sus palabras empezaban a desteñir veneno.

-Si... Pero mi padre siempre consigue echar a todos los chicos con los que salgo. Es realmente molesto. -Dijo tratando de sonar graciosa, Viktor de regaló una sonrisa, pero Lena era otra historia.

-Por lo menos el tuyo se preocupa por ti- Masculló Lena entre dientes, dejando ver el odio que sentía en cada letra.

Viktor al ver la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, cambió de tema rápidamente. -Dime Clare... ¿qué quieres estudiar después del colegio?

-Me gustaría estudiar medicina, medimaga infantil ¿Y vosotros? -Mia, Jackie y Louis se habían unido a la conversación, mientras que Coraline y Max estaban entretenidos hechos un ovillo en una esquina oscura.

-Me encantaría estudiar también medicina, o luchar por evitar que los cazadores furtivos sigan matando pobres crías de focas para hacer abrigos de piel para los poderosos que hacen que los…

-Yo me encargaré de los viñedos de mi padre en España –La cortó Mia rápidamente. El padre de Mia era un millonario muggle español se había mudado a Bulgaria por amor, sin saber que la mujer a la que perseguía era una bruja.

-Yo quiero ser un reportero o fotógrafo. Nada se escapa de mi objetivo -Louis empezó a hacer fotos con la pequeña cámara que siempre llevaba encima. Algunos de los comensales del restaurante se giraron molestos ante los flashes. Viktor ocultó la cara entre el pelo. No le apetecía nada tener que hacer frente a los fans.

-Yo quiero ser auror y patearle el culo a los malos.

-Lena Kaligaris: La auror mas sexy del mundo -dijo Mia riéndose. Lena bufó.

-¿Y tu Viktor? ¿Te vas a dedicar siempre al Quidditch?- le preguntó Clare.

-Siempre había querido ser arqueólogo como mi padre, pero... le he cogido cariño al Quidditch.

Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron subir a alguna atracción. Clare casi no cruzaba palabra con nadie y permanecía pegada a Viktor.

Clare miró otra vez por encima del hombro, y sí, Lena y Coraline no paraban de mirarle de mala manera. Clare cogió aire y fijó la mirada en el suelo, acercándose, involuntariamente, más a Viktor.

No sabía que había hecho para que la mirasen tan mal. Jackie por su parte le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pararon un momento para que las chicas fueran al baño.

-¿Por qué tienen que ir en grupo al baño?-Resopló Louis.

-Le tendremos que preguntar a Edward, que como él lo sabe todos sobre las mujeres…-Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Clare sonrió. Los chicos parecían no tener ningún tipo de problema con ella.

-Clare, te importaría ir a mirar porque tardan tanto. -Clare asintió y entró en el baño, al fondo escuchó las voces de las cuatro chicas, pero se paró a escuchar que decían.

-Vamos, no estarás de parte de la zorrita, ¿no Jack's? -Clare reconoció la voz de Lena.

-No estoy ni de su parte ni en contra, por las barbas de Merlín, Lena, ni siquiera sabes sus intenciones. Clare es buena chica, seguro que son todo imaginaciones tuyas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jackie -dijo Mia- A mí me ha parecido simpática, espérate un poco, y si sus intenciones son esas, entonces habla con ella, pero por favor, no pases a las manos sin hablarlo antes.

Clare había escuchado atentamente la conversación, pero no sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual Lena dudaba de ella, pero quizás lo mejor era no acercarse mucho a ella y no separase de Viktor.

Antes de irse decidieron subir a la montaña rusa. Viktor convenció a Clare de subirse con Mia, para así sentarse con Lena al final del todo. Cuando se sentaron la máscara de amabilidad y felicidad de Lena desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me haces caso? No deberías dejar sola a tu novia que quizás se te pierde. -Ella miraba fijamente al frente, Viktor sabía que solos hacía eso cuando quería evitar ponerse a llorar.

-Lens, es solo una amiga, no sé porque estas tan celosa -Le puso la mano sobre la suya, rodeándola por completo, pero la rubia rehuyó el contacto.

-Ya claro, pero si casi no nos has hecho caso a los demás, solo estabas pendiente de ella.

-Es la hija de Vasili que es un gran amigo, además es una buena chica, solo que es tímida. -Lena siguió mirando al frente a la vez que cerraba una de sus manos sobre el medallón que siempre llevaba. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurro:

-Eres mi mejor amiga, no voy a volver a pasar de ti por otra.

-Entonces, admites haber pasado de mí el año pasado, ¿no? –Vikor rió.

-Eres increíble, Lens. –Ella simplemente sonrió.


	4. La playa

El domingo se despertó pronto. Luna estaba a su lado maullando intranquilamente a la vez que le arañaba la cara. Viktor con cuidado apartó a la pequeña gata negra de su cara.

Miró el despertador. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Aun no había amanecido y el olor a mar entraba por alguna brecha de la ventana, "Tengo que repararla" pensó, pero en cambio de sacar su varita, decidió que ya lo haría más tarde, así que se tapo firmemente con las sabanas dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero Luna se subió sobre su tripa ronroneando reclamando su atención, señalando hacia la ventana. En ese momento se dio cuenta de las dos lechuzas que había en su ventana con cara de cansancio.

Cada una llevaba una carta. La primera consiguió que le diese un vuelco el corazón al ver quien la había escrito. Hermione Granger:

_Querido Viktor,_

_El curso ya ha empezado y de momento todo va bien, aunque el ministerio sigue diciendo que la muerte de Cedric fue un accidente. Pero bueno... es la primera vez que echo de menos estar en casa, era bastante agradable poder hablar contigo todos los días, sin tus consejos hubiera acabado matando a Ron. _

_Ya nos hemos reunido con Harry, me parece que está un poco enfadado porque Ron y yo somos prefectos y él no. ¡Es verdad! No te lo había dicho. Soy prefecta. Es un gran honor ya que hay que ser un ejemplo a seguir y ser responsable. Aun me pregunto porque escogerían a Ron y no ha Harry._

_Pero la verdad es que ahora más que nunca, el Ministerio ha interferido en Hogwarts y la nueva profesora es lo peor que le ha pasado a esta escuela, no nos deja practicar magia. ¿Te lo puedes creer?_

_Y dime, ¿como estas? ¿Qué tal tu último curso? ¿Muy difícil? ¿Y el quidditch? ¿Habéis encontrado ya al director Karkaroff? _

_Besos,_

_Hermione._

_P.D.: Aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero que no llegue muy tarde._

_Querida Hermione,_

_Muchas gracias por el libro, ese aun no lo he leído, y ha llegado una semana antes de tiempo. Tanto el curso como el quidditch van muy bien. Aun no han encontrado a Karkaroff, así que mi madre a asumido el control del colegio, al ser su hermana el consejo ha creído que era lo más adecuado._

_Hablando de asumir el control, aquí algunos periódicos también han empezado a hacer pública la poca cordura de vuestro ministro. En Durmstrang hay muchas personas de descendencia inglesa y a muchos se los han llevado del colegio, porque hay demasiados hijos de _Mortifagos_. _

_El pánico está empezando a extenderse por toda Europa._

_Pero bueno, recuerda que cada vez que te pongas nerviosa cuentes hasta diez, y si eso no funciona, hasta cien, y si eso todavía no funciona imagínate a esa persona en manos de Jack El Destripador, abierto en canal o algo así. Un poco gore, pero te ayuda a liberar estrés._

_Besos y abrazos, _

_Viktor_

La carta de Hermione le había dejado preocupado. Los cambios se hacían cada vez más notorios, los líderes mundiales empezaban dudar de la cordura del ministro inglés. Viktor sacudió la cabeza y cogió la siguiente carta. Era de Fleur Delacour, eso lo animó un poco.

_Querido Viktor:_

_¡Me han contratado!_

_Estoy muy feliz de poder volver a Inglaterra, aunque echaré de menos a mi familia._

_Estoy tan feliz que tengo ganas de cantar. Además me han asignado un profesor muy simpático. Se llama Bill Weasley, y es hermano del amigo de Harry, Ron, ese chico pelirrojo tan simpático._

_Los duendes son algo bordes, pero me da igual. Últimamente todo el mundo es muy borde y desconfiado. Te puedes creer que el Ministerio ha dicho que Cedric sufrió un accidente y por eso murió. De verdad, no me lo puedo creer._

_¿Pero bueno, tu como estas? Espero que te vaya bien en el colegio y en el trabajo._

_Te iba a decir que espero que en amor también, pero he visto en las revistas que ya estás bien servido, ¡he picarón! Esa chica rubia es impresionante, me extraña que no sea modelo._

_De momento vivo en un pisito de Londres y espero que si algún día vienes, me avises y así nos vemos._

_Un besazo,_

_Fleur._

_P.D.: Feliz cumpleaños, recuerdo que me dijiste que era a finales de octubre, pero no recuerdo el día. _

_Querida Fleur,_

_Me alegro mucho que al final te contratasen, y espero que estés utilizando el tiempo para practicar ingles y no para hacer otro tipo de cosas._

_He escuchado que el ministerio está totalmente descontrolado, muerto de miedo, y por eso actúa así. Aunque también es bastante insensato._ _De momento no tengo ningún viaje previsto para Inglaterra, pero ya te avisaré._

_Y tranquila no tengo novia, esa chica es mi mejor amiga, eso es todo. Y por lo demás la escuela y el trabajo van de fabula no te preocupes._

_Besos_

_Viktor_

Viktor observó como las lechuzas emprendían el vuelo. Con cuidado, bajó las escaleras, cogió algo para desayunar, salió a la calle, dirigiéndose a la playa. A esas horas la playa estaba totalmente desierta, a excepción de una solitaria figura rubia.

-Valla, si que as madrugado hoy, pensaba que los domingos no te despertabas antes de las doce. –Lena sonrió. Dejó su vieja guitarra a un lado a la vez que Viktor se dejaba caer a su lado.

-Remordimientos -Viktor le sorprendió la respuesta. -Ayer me porté mal. No tenía derecho a ser tan borde. Mi cabeza está haciendo de las suyas otra vez. Esto es una mierda. - Lena escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas avergonzada.

Viktor le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en el pelo –Tranquila… No pasa nada. Todo está bien. ¿Qué estabas tocando?

-Cosas… Y no, no te voy a dejar escucharlo, aun no están acabadas.

Viktor soltó una carcajada. Lena siempre decía eso, esa era una de las pocas cosas que Lena nunca había compartido con él. Y eso a veces le mataba de la curiosidad.

-¿Sabes que en Inglaterra creen que somos pareja? -Lena rió sin creérselo.

-¡Anda ya!

-Hoy he recibido una lechuza de Fleur preguntándome que si estaba saliendo contigo, que eras muy guapa.

Lena soltó su característica carcajada, aguda y sincera, como el de una niña pequeña.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, de todo y de nada.

Viktor le estaba contando la última anécdota de quidditch, pero ella no prestaba mucha atención. Siempre habían sido amigos, pero eso hacía tiempo que había cambiado, ya no eran un par de críos que se divierten en un parque, ahora ya eran dos jóvenes, con las hormonas jodidamente revolucionadas, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Lena cada vez que por su mente pasaban imágenes un poco subidas de tono de ella y Viktor. Vale que él nunca hubiera sido muy guapo, pero eso no quitaba que estuviese muy bueno.

_Para Lena, para, que tu imaginación se va. Joder, que es tu mejor amigo._

-¿Estás bien? Estas un poco roja.

-Hace calor. –Lena se quitó la ancha sudadera quedándose en tirantes. Viktor asintió y se quitó la camiseta.

_Joder Viktor, anda que ayudas._

Pero todo el calentamiento se les pasó en cuanto notaron como agua fría les empapaba de arriba abajo.

Ambos sacaron la varita como acto reflejo, pero la bajaron enseguida al ver que no eran más que Tim y Loyd, quienes se retorcían en la arena de la risa.

-Seréis... Os voy a matar a los dos. -Gruñó Lena. La camiseta de tirantes mojada que se pegaba a su figura. Viktor se halló durante unos segundos mirando a su amiga, sin poder despegar la vista.

-Vamos Leni Demi, no ha sido para tanto. Verdad V.A. -Viktor volvió al mundo cuando Tim lo nombró.

-¿Qué?

-¿A que no ha sido para tanto? Os estabais quejando de que teníais calor y os hemos refrescado el día. –Ambos volvieron a estallar a carcajadas.

-Bueno, chicos da igual. Recordar que esta tarde en casa de Eddy. -Los dos jóvenes echaron a correr hacia la costa con sus tablas de surf, muy interesados en las olas que agitaban el mar, pero Viktor sabía que temían que a la rubia se tirase sobre ellos y darles un par de golpes.

-Te has fijado, ¿No?

-¿En que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada? Seh -Los dos amigos miraban a Viktor y a Lena desde lejos, sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

-Por cierto hablando de eso, el otro día mirabas a Shasha con mucho interés. -Le dijo Tim a su amigo.

-¡Habló! El que se come a Mia con la mirada.

-¿Y qué? Está buena. -Loyd rió.

-Anda vamos, que hay muy buenas olas.

-Vamos, que nos deben estar esperando para desayunar. –Las dos familias siempre solían desayunar juntas los domingos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

-Mi madre me mata. –Se quejó Lena mirando su ropa empapada.

-¿Y la mía qué? Ya sabes lo mal pensada que es. –Lena rió. -¡No te rías! Seguramente se pensará que hemos tenido sexo o algo así.

-Yo creo que el día que sea verdad ni se lo creerá. –Murmuró Lena al cabo de un rato cuando ya llegaban a sus casas.

-¿El día que sea verdad el que?

-El día que tengamos sexo. –Viktor enrojeció a la vez que su estomago daba un vuelco. Lena le miró seriamente unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. -¡Vete a la mierda! –Ella rió aun más fuerte.

-Era una broma… ¡Viktor! Vamos… ¿Es que acaso nunca lo has pensado? –Lena saltó sobre su espalda abrazándolo.

-¿Pensar el que? –Viktor notaba como su cuerpo ardía, y la respiración de Lena en su oído tampoco ayudaba.

-Tener sexo conmigo. Hay muchos chicos que lo piensan. ¿Eres tú la excepción? –El cerebro de Viktor parecía no querer responder. Abrió y cerró varias veces sin emitir algún ruido, finalmente consiguió vocalizar algo.

-Te estás quedando otra vez conmigo, ¿no? –Lena le lanzó una sonrisa juguetona indescifrable a la vez que entraba en la casa de los Krum.


	5. Peleas, disculpas y recuerdos

-Bueno putita, ¿me vas a contar que habéis hecho mi hermano y tu o me lo tengo que imaginar?-Coraline la miraba de forma picara, sentada sobre una de los múltiples y cómodos sofás de la habitación de Ed. Las demás chicas estaban a su alrededor, mirando a Lena como si se tratase de un interrogatorio por un crimen.

-No ha pasado nada, sino pregúntale a Tim y a Loyd.

-¿Que hacían esos dos ahí? -le preguntó Cloe.

-Surf. No se les ocurrió nada más divertido que tirarnos un poco de agua encima.

-Menudos idiotas -Refunfuñó Mia.

-La verdad es que el agua fría me sentó bien, me estaba calentando demasiado. -Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Max... ¿Me podrías decir si me siguen mirando? -Max asintió lentamente. -Odio que mi hermana me mire así, parece que esté planeando mi asesinato, no sé como la aguantas.

-La amo y eso es todo lo que necesito.

-Haces que suene muy fácil. -Viktor miraba distraído como Max rebuscaba entre las viejas películas de su anfitrión.

-Es que lo es. -Miró a su mejor amigo y luego suspiro. -Es Lena, ¿no?

-No lo sé...

-¿La quieres?

-Claro que la quiero es mi mejor amiga es como mi hermana, por supuesto que la quiero. -Viktor habló rápidamente, pero Max lo calló con un movimiento de mano.

-Volveré a hacer la pregunta de otra forma. ¿La quieres más que como a una amiga? No tienes que mentirme, eres mi mejor amigo, puedes decirme la verdad.

-Ese es el problema, no sé como la quiero... Hay días en los que la veo y solo veo a Lens, la chica con la que siempre lo he pasado bien, otros días solo quiero protegerla y que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño y otros días, es que me la tiraba... -Max se rió -¡Oye! Esto es serio. No quiero hacerle daño... Ella ha sufrido demasiado como para ahora vaya yo y le vuelva a hacer daño.

-Vikor, todos sabemos por lo que ha pasado Lena, pero tendrás que asumir ese riesgo si quieres ser algo más para ella.

Viktor cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que Max tenía razón, tendría que arriesgarse.

-Bueno chicos, ¿estáis listos? -Preguntó Lena cogiendo el pequeño mando para comenzar la película.

-Sí, capitán. -Cantaron a coro Tim y Elliot.

-Alguien se ha pasado el fin de semana viendo series de niños muggles. -dijo Edward. En ese momento escucharon una carcajada arrastrada. Sophie los miraba con expresión crítica.

-¿Qué hace esta aquí? –Saltó Lena sin poderlo evitar.

-Vaya Kaligaris, ni que estuvieras en tu casa… Aunque todas sabemos que por eso te interesa tanto Viktor. -Lena se levantó de un salto, pero antes de que la conversación entre las dos chicas se fuera de mano, Edward actuó.

-Bueno mi querida Sophie, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Negocios Edward, negocios.

-Empiezo a pensar que solo me vienes a ver por eso. -Sophie solo soltó una risilla juguetona. Pero la entrada de dos hombres, tan serios como ricos, interrumpió la conversación.

-Sophie, vayámonos. Hay demasiada mala influencia por aquí, y eso es peligroso. En especial en estos días.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Lively? -le preguntó Cloe.

-Bueno mi querida Cloe, todos sabemos lo que se está cociendo en Inglaterra, y hay muchos de _Ellos_ por aquí, y no me gustaría que pensaran que mi hija se junta con mestizos y otra clase de chusma... por desgracia hay ovejas negras hasta en las familias más puras. -Y después de esto se giró para marcharse, dejando al reducido grupo en silencio.

-Clare sal ya, no es para tanto. -Irina tiraba de las sabanas de su cama.

-¿Para qué? Para ir con mis padres como si no hubiese pasado nada, para que los medios piensen que esa mujer miente. ¡Irina, mi padre se ha acostado con otra mujer! Claro que es para tanto. -Clare se sentó en la cama junto a Irina.- Ayer fueron a ver al abogado, aunque todo el mundo pensaba que había habido una emergencia familiar. Ni siquiera me dejaron ir y para que no me escapara y fuera, mi padre obligo a Viktor Krum que fuera mi niñera.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Viktor Krum! No me jodas, ¿y te tuvo que castigar por haber sido mala?

-¡Irina! No seas mal pensada. Además él esta coladito por Lena Kaligaris, y ella por él, y además no le caigo bien a ella. Es más, me odia, me llamó zorrita. –Irina levantó una ceja.

-¡Oh! Valla... Pero por lo menos te recreaste la vista. Lo he visto sin camiseta y esta tremendo.

-La verdad es que si. -Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas. -Pero Lena me da miedo, es capaz de pegarme.

-Clare, ¿no estás exagerando un poco?

-No. Además resulta que es una paciente de mi madre, y no me quiere decir por qué.

-Yo solo sé que su padre está en la cárcel, aunque no sé por qué. Le preguntaré a Jackie.

-Sabéis por un instante Lively me ha dado pena... Su padre no parece lo que se dice cariñosos. -Lena, Viktor, Skandar y Coraline estaban apretujados un sofá en casa de los Krum. La pequeña Sharon los escuchaba desde el suelo.

-Cor tiene razón, ayer en el Brunch, solo le faltó coger un collar y pasearla como si fuera un concurso.

-Sigo sin pensar que eso quite que sea más mala que la peste.

-Lens, tu deberías ser la primera en pensar que seguramente su padre sea quien le obligue a ser así. -Viktor clavó los ojos en los de su amiga. -¿Por qué tienes que juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas?

-Lamento decirte que muchas veces el primer pensamiento que tienes sobre una persona suele ser el más acertado.

-Ya por eso te metiste tanto con Clare ayer, porque tenía la palabra MALA escrita en la frente.

-Siento que la zorrita de tu novia sea así.

-¡No es mi novia! Además ella es muy buena chica.

-No es más que una ricachona a la que han enseñado a seducir a los chicos ingenuos como tú para casarse con ellos y seguir con el estilo de vida con el que se han criado. –La conversación había aumentando el volumen hasta que ambos adolescentes se gritaban entre ellos pese a no haber más de un par de centímetros entre ellos.

-¿Perdona? ¿Estás insinuando que a las chicas solo les gusto porque soy famoso?

-¡Pues si! ¡Quitándome a mí y a Jackie, Cloe, Sasha y Mia, cuantas chicas fuera de tu familia te han hecho caso antes de hacerte famoso!

-Vamos chicos, chicos, calmaros. -Katrina puso fin a la discusión. Ella y su marido habían parecido por la puerta alarmados por los gritos. -Sois amigos desde hace mucho, no podéis dejar que la amistad se vaya a la mierda por una tontería como esta.

Viktor se levantó del sofá y salió en dirección a la playa, sin girar la vista. Escuchó a Lena maldecir y echar a correr detrás de él.

-¿Qué color me favorece más? -Preguntó Cloe mirando los tres vestidos que había sobre su cama.

-Verde -respondió Mia por encima de su revista.

-Azul -Dijo Sasha mirando fijamente los tres vestidos.

-Me gusta el rosa. -Cloe cogió el vestido y se miro en el espejo de la sala, mientras Mia se acercaba sigilosamente a Sasha.

-¿Porque nos pregunta si al final va a hacer lo que ella quiera? -Sasha se encogió de hombros.

-Oye Mia, crees que la chica esa... Clare, ¿tiene posibilidades con Viktor?

-Las mismas que tú con Edward. -Cloe sonrió.

-Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.

Lena encontró a Vikor sentado en el muelle del pueblo, mirando los barcos balancearse. Se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este a la vez que murmuraba un débil "Lo siento". Viktor no dio señales de haberla escuchado.

- Sé qué crees que soy una zorra, pero entiéndeme, tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-De que me dejes sola como el año pasado, que vuelvas a romper tus promesas.-Viktor cerró los ojos momentáneamente, dejando que los recuerdos pasasen por delante de sus ojos como si fuera una película.

_Se paseó por las estanterías de Hogwarts, escuchaba a Lena y a Max cotorrear detrás de él. Pero no les hizo caso. Su mirada estaba fija en aquella chica castaña, Hermione Granger, por lo que tenía entendido, quien estaba revisando un libro a la vez que conversaba con una chica pelirroja._

_Las chicas que siempre le seguían se rieron de forma escandalosa y Hermione se giró hacía él, acusándolo con la mirada. No había odio en ella, simplemente le pedía que echase a esas molestas chicas. "Como si pudiese hacerlo" pensó amargamente. _

_Hermione se levantó de su asiento y pasó por su lado, había ido a buscar un libro. Viktor respiró hondo y cuando la joven pasó otra vez por su lado la saludo._

_-Hola. -Su garganta, estrangulada por los nervios, solo dejo escapar un tímido susurro, pero consiguió que la joven se parase, aunque fuera solo para dedicarle una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa que seguramente parecería más bien una mueca. Le tendió la mano. -Viktor Krrum. -Maldijo a su acento._

_La joven también sonrió, algo recelosa, y le estrechó la mano- Hermione Granger._

_-Me prreguntaba si tendrrías parreja parra el baile de navidad. -Jamás había sido un especialista dando rodeos y si le daba calabazas era mejor que lo hiciera rápido. Y casi ni se dio cuenta de que Lena y Max habían dejado de hablar ni de que la chica pelirroja estaba junto a Hermione_

_-Esto... No... No tengo pareja. - La joven parecía nerviosa, seguramente preguntándose qué quería aquel chico._

_-¿Te gustarría irr conmigo? -Aquello sí que dejó a la castaña de piedra a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada a la pelirroja, que lo miraba como si fuera una especie de Dios._

_-Sí que quiere. -Habló su amiga._

_-¡Ginny!-Le regañó, luego se giró hacía él- ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?_

_-Porque me trratas como a los demás, y parreces inteligente y simpática -Le volvió a sonreír._

_-De acuerdo, iré contigo. -La castaña le respondió algo sonrojada. Se giró junto a la chica pelirroja, Ginny, sonriendo tímidamente._

_Él se giró, orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero ahí solo se encontraba Max._

_-¿Y Lena? -Le preguntó en búlgaro._

_-Ni idea, se ha ido corriendo. Me parece que estaba llorando. -Viktor se sorprendió, pero luego encontró el motivo del disgusto de Lena. El día del baile de Navidad, era también su cumpleaños._

_Pasaron los días y llegó el día de Navidad, aun quedaban más de diez minutos para el baile así que Viktor decidió darle a Lena su regalo de cumpleaños. La encontró en su camarote y al verla se quedó si habla. Con su túnica negra de satén, fina, casi transparente, ajustada, parecía un ángel, un ángel perverso triado directamente del infierno solo para él._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? -La voz de Lena era desafiante y cortante y en sus labios rojo pasión se apreciaba una mueca de disgusto._

_-Te he traído tu regalo. Feliz cumpleaños. -Lena se levantó de la cama y con paso felino se puso delante suyo y cogió la pequeña caja, dentro había una pulsera de plata con tres pequeños, dijes; una snicht, un pastel y una moneda colgando. -Siempre dijiste que querías algo que te recordase a todos, así que te hemos comprado esa pulsera y cada uno te regalara un colgante con algo que te recuerde a él. El pastel es de Max y la moneda de Eddie, y bueno... la snicht mía. Los demás te enviaran sus regalos cuando puedan._

_-Gracias. -Su agradecimiento sonó seco, sin el entusiasmo que solía decorar su voz._

_-Lens ¿te pasa algo? -Ella lo miró con odio._

_-No. -Le contesto de manera cortante- Vete con tu niña._

_-No hace falta que la insultes, ¿pero qué demonios te pasa? -Lena le estaba sacando de quicio con ese tono despectivo en su voz y mirada. ¿Que había hecho él ahora?_

_-Qué demonios te pasa a ti. No me has hablado desde que le pediste salir a la niña esa. _

_-¿Perdón? Quien fue la que se marchó y me ha evitado todos estos días. -Los gritos llenaban la sala. Sabía que había gente escuchándolos, pero le daba igual._

_-¿Quien ha roto su promesa?_

_-¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa? -Eso fue lo último que faltó para que las lágrimas cayesen por las mejillas de Lena._

_-Me prometiste que siempre irías conmigo a los bailes._

_-Lena, por las barbas de Merlín, teníamos ocho años cuando te lo dije. -Lena continuó hablando sin dar señales de haberle escuchado._

_-Además hoy es mi cumpleaños, y tú decides pasar toda la noche con prácticamente una desconocida antes que con tu mejor amiga. Hasta Edward ha decidido dejar a las chicas de lado por una noche. -Todo el maquillaje se había corrido dejando surcos negros por sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto cadavérico, pero Viktor solo sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y hacerle ver que todo estaba bien, pero también se dio cuenta que eso era un buen razonamiento, Lena se secó las lagrimas, se arregló el maquillaje con un toque de varita, y salió hacía el vestíbulo del barco con la cabeza alta, haciendo que todo el mundo girase la vista para verla. Viktor suspiró y la siguió._

_Pero algo despistó a Viktor al llegar al vestíbulo. Allí se encontraba Hermione. Viktor se quedó de piedra al verla. Estaba bellísima._

_-Jamás pensé que de verdad hayas encontrado a una chica que se pase todo el día en la biblioteca y que a la vez sea tan bella- Para cualquier otra persona el comentario de Lena había sonado como un elogió, pero Viktor sabía que sus palabras estaban teñidas de odio._

_El anciano director se levantó y los mandó a dormir después de unas horas de diversión._

_-¡Oh! Viktor me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. -Le dijo Hermione entre carcajadas._

_-Yo también. -Viktor iba a decir algo más pero apareció un chico pelirrojo que le cogió la muñeca a Hermione de forma posesiva._

_-Vamos Hermione, es tarde._

_-Ronald suéltame. Me estoy despidiendo._

_-¡No! ¡Vámonos!- El pelirrojo la cogió y se la llevó. Viktor se dispuso a actuar pero Hermione le dijo:_

_-Tranquilo. Ya nos veremos -Y se fue con cara resignada._

_Me parece que te han dejado un poco plantado. La figura de Lena salió de entre la oscuridad seguida de un chico, quizás de Hogwarts, mientras la rubia se ponía bien el chico lo miró unos moemntos antes de escabullirse rápidamente._

_-Espero que te lo hayas pasado tan bien como yo. - Viktor la cogió del brazo y le susurró a la oreja._

_-¿A qué juegas, Lena? _

_-¿Yo? A nada, ¿y tu Vikotr? ¿Te das cuenta con que estás jugando? –Viktor jamás entendió aquella pregunta._

_Viktor corría en dirección al Surcador sin prestar atención a los gritos de sus compañeros y de su tío Igor, tampoco aminoró la marcha para esperar a Max y Edward que corrían detrás de él. Max y Edward habían ido a buscarlo a la enfermería, y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo, o más bien alguien, faltaba._

_Al fin llegó a su destino con la respiración entrecortada y la cara ligeramente sonrojada por la carrera._

_-¿Por qué no has venido? -Le reclamó._

_-¿Para qué? -Lena le daba la espalda con la mirada fija en el ojo de buey -Para ver cómo voy saliendo cada vez más de tu vida... ¿Para eso?_

_-¿Lena, de que hablas?_

_-Se supone que éramos amigos... Los mejores... Pero desde que llegamos aquí todo ha cambiado. -La voz de Lena era monocorde, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. -Pero supongo que ya no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo, supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti...-Se giró y vio como tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. -Pero tampoco me extraña, yo si fuera tú tampoco estaría conmigo pudiendo tener a otras personas_

_-Lena eso no es verdad._

_-Viktor Adam, que crees, que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, que no veo como todos murmura acerca de mi. Tú te mereces algo mejor, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo - Viktor vio entonces todos los miedos de Lena._

_Aunque para ser precisos, su miedo, siempre era el mismo miedo, el miedo que él se había prometido que jamás le haría sentir._

_La cogió y la abrazó. Prometiéndose que una chica jamás los volvería a separar._


	6. Preparandose para la fiesta I

Era lunes por la mañana, y se notaba claramente en el aire, todos caminaban con las energías recuperadas durante el fin de semana dispuestos a afrontar otra dura semana.

Viktor caminaba junto con Lena, Skandar, Max, Louis, Coraline y Jackie en dirección a los grandes jardines. Las tres chicas iban cogidas del brazo murmurando acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños de los trillizos, algo alejadas de los chicos.

Viktor le sorprendió que la rubia se fuera con su hermana y la pelirroja, ya que normalmente esta prefería la compañía masculina que no la femenina, el día anterior habían solucionado sus problemas, aunque no se habían vuelto a ver hasta esa mañana en el traslador.

Cuando llegaron al claro donde se realizaban las clases de Criaturas mágicas, vieron como Stone y Coster discutían, como siempre. Al poco rato llegaron los chicos de Cleydes, Tim y Loyd quienes se sentaron junto a sus amigos, seguidos de Lucy Kerr una chica demasiado entusiasta y su única preocupación era la vida de las grandes elites, y aunque podía llegar a ser algo molesta, no había ningún tipo de maldad en sus actos.

-Hola chicos, Vikor ¿es verdad de lo que me he enterado? -Vikor la miró sin comprender, entre las manos de Lucy se podía distinguir un puñado de revistas. Una de las grandes ventajas de tener a Lucy, es que se leía las revistas todas las revistas del corazón con lupa y siempre venia para comprobar si las noticias relacionadas con él eran verdad. -Bueno, según Corazón de bruja, versión británica, estas saliendo con Lena.

-A ver.-Lucy le entregó el famoso artículo. No era más que un pequeño artículo en el que ponía:

_De chico solitario a rompe corazones._

_El joven buscador de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, parece haber dejado a tras la timidez que le caracteriza, para convertirse en un triunfador entre las mujeres. Viktor Krum fue visto el pasado domingo en Sozopol, en compañía de su hermano gemelo, Skandar, cazador del equipo Los halcones de Burgas, su hermana gemela, la modista Coraline y una rubia de inmensa belleza. Según nuestras fuentes, la chica es Lena Kaligaris y es amiga del buscador desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque también se rumorea que entre ellos dos existe algo más que amistad. En las fotos se les ve a los dos jóvenes en una actitud bastante cariñosa y riendo. Además después de revisar nuestras fuentes, hemos descubierto que Lena Kaligaris ha asistido a casi todos los partidos de la joven estrella. De momento ninguno de los dos no ha confirmado ni desmentido la relación, pero estaremos atentos ante cualquiera mención. Además no podemos olvidar el pequeño escándalo que el joven buscador protagonizó el año pasado, durante el Torneo de los tres mago, convirtiéndose en una de las puntas de un complicado triangulo amoroso._

Al lado del artículo salían unas fotos algo comprometedoras, ya que salían abrazados y en una de ellas Lena le daba un tímido beso en la mejilla, pero nada más. Viktor le dio la revista a Lena, la cual estalló en carcajadas cuando lo leyó – Por las barbas de Merlín, es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, aunque... Gracias por lo de inmensa belleza.

-Pero hay más -Lucy los miró a todos con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que los demás se habían quedado sin habla. - Esta ha salido hoy, pero la noticia es del sábado. -Lucy le pasó otra revista, eran fotos en el parque de atracciones.

_Amor de altos vuelos._

_El pasado sábado nos encontramos a Viktor Krum, el genial buscador de la selección búlgara, en el conocido parque de atracciones _Foggie City_, en allí se encontraba junto a varios amigos, entre los cuales se encontraba Clare Dimitrov, hija de Vasili Dimitrov, compañero de equipo de Viktor. La joven no se separó ni un segundo del buscador, cosa que pareció molestar mucho a Lena Kaligaris, según los rumores, novia de Viktor. Pero al final del día, se los vio bastante acaramelados, como podrán observar en las fotos. Además al día siguiente se pudo ver a la supuesta pareja abrazados en la playa de la pequeña localidad de Ghenty._

Había un par de fotos de él con Clare y otras con Lena, en las cuales pillaron justo en los momentos en los que él se mostraba más cariñoso. La verdad es que viendo las fotos, realmente sí que parecían pareja.

-Definitivamente la gente se aburre mucho. ¿A quién le interesa este tipo de cosas?

-A mí. ¡Vamos Lena! Con lo divertido que son los cotilleos. –Lena le pasó aburrida las revistas a Lucy.

-Son divertidos cuando tienes trece años y no hay nada más divertido que ir por ahí juntando a la gente.

Pero antes de que Lucy pudiese decir nada, la profesora Coster se había plantado delante suyo.

-Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a ir a los invernaderos ya que vamos a estudiar a los Bundimun, el profesor Novak me ha dicho que lo viésemos rápido antes de que destroce el invernadero -La mayoría de la clase se miro sin comprender -Bueno, ya que no sabéis que es, diez puntos a quien me lo diga.

Viktor levantó la mano. Los demás rodaron los ojos. Todos solían bromear que Viktor era la excepcional la regla de "Todos los deportistas son idiotas".

-¿Sí, señor Krum?

-Los bundimuns se encuentran en todo el mundo. Dada su habilidad para escurrirse entre las tablas del suelo y por detrás de los zócalos, constituyen una plaga en las casas. La presencia de esta criaturas es habitualmente delatada por una emanación de olor a podrido. El bundimun exuda una secreción que pudre todos los cimientos de la vivienda en la que se encuentra. Un bundimun en reposo se parece a un pedazo de hongo verdoso con ojos, aunque cuando se asusta se escabulle deprisa con sus numerosas patas larguiruchas. Se alimenta de la suciedad. Unos encantamientos limpiadores pueden erradicar una plaga de bundimuns de una casa; aunque, si se permite que se extienda más de la cuenta, hay que ponerse en contacto con el Departamento de la Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas (Subdivisión de Plagas) antes de que la casa se desplome. Las secreciones de bundimun se usan diluidas en ciertos fluidos mágicos de limpieza.

-Bueno, diez puntos a Laydes, más cinco extra por una explicación tan detallada. -Viktor sonrió, aunque escuchó a alguien que murmuraba "Sabelotodo engreído" -Bueno chicos en marcha, vamos Stone.

Los invernaderos eran unos cobertizos de cristal, con mesas de maderas llenas de macetas. El profesor Novak, un hombre mayor de sonrisa bondadosa, se paseaba entre alumnos de sexto que estaban estudiando Díctamo, una planta de ramas puntiagudas, que fácilmente podía sacarte un ojo si no ibas con cuidado..

La profesora los puso en grupos de tres y a Viktor, Skandar y Max les toco la mesa junto a Clare, Irina y Joe.

-Hola Viktor. -Clare le saludó con una tímida sonrisa – Hola Max, hola Skandar.

-Hola. -Saludaron los demás. Skandar Max y Joe empezaron a hablar de Quiddicth a la vez que Irina escuchaba la conversación de Viktor y Clare.

-Muchas gracias, otra vez, por llevarme contigo al parque de atracciones, y siento si he causado problemas entre tú y Lena. –Viktor rió.

-No es eso, es solo que somos amigos desde hace mucho y le cuesta tener que compartirme con otras personas. -Clare e Irina se rieron. -Es un poco celosa, pero es muy simpática.

-No lo dudo. –Viktor sonrió ante la bondad en la voz de Clare, le recordaba a las viejas películas muggles de su abuela, esas que están llenas de pastorcillas educadas y bondadosas.

-Oye… ¿Queréis venir a nuestra fiesta?

-¡Claro que iremos a vuestra fiesta! -Le respondió Irina. En una mesa algo más alejada, Viktor vio a Lena con cara de malas pulgas mientras Coraline y Jackie miraban a un bundimun que acababa de echar a correr.

Viktor le articulo unas sencillas palabras: _Por favor._

Ella rodó los ojos y siguió a los suyo.


	7. Preparandose para la fiesta II

Ya era la tarde del viernes 30 de octubre y eso significaba que esa noche se celebraría la fiesta de los Krum. Viktor removió la comida otra vez, mientras los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Si no te comes eso de una vez, te lo voy a hacer tragar a la fuerza. -Le amenazó Edward.

-Jamás creí que viviría para decir esto, pero me estas poniendo nervioso. -Se quejó Skandar.

-No vale la pena rayarse tanto por una chica.

-Pero Tim, no es una chica, es Lena, nuestra Lena, lleva una semana sin hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

-Ya, pero en el fondo, aunque pegue como un camionero, hable un camionero, coma como un camionero, es una chica, supongo que necesita hablar, ya sabes... de cosas de chicas. –Respondió Loyd con simplicidad.

-Tranquilo Viktor, -Max lo tranquilizó- será por lo de la fiesta, ya verás que en cuanto pase, volverá con nosotros.

Viktor empezó a mirar a su alrededor cuando hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Sophie y Charlie Lively se encontraban en una mesa a parte, solos, algo extraño en los hermanos ya que siempre se encontraban en compañía de "sus amigos".

-¿Que coño hacen los Lively solos?

-No te has enterado del escándalo Lively. -Le preguntó Louis, Viktor negó- Resulta que el padre de Lively es uno de los mayores timadores del mundo y le acaban de retirar todas sus posesiones. Nuestra querida Sophie se acaba de enterar que después de todo, no tenia tantos amigos de los que presumir.

Los siete chicos miraron otra vez a los dos hermanos.

-Quizás deberíamos invitarla a nuestra fiesta -Todos miraron a Viktor como si estuviese loco. -¿Qué? Ella siempre nos invitaba a las suyas, aunque fuera solo para pavonearse.

-Gemelo, estoy contigo. Vamos. -Se acercaron a la rubia, que los miró durante unos segundos con los ojos rojos, después agachó la cabeza.

-Si habéis venido a insultarme, hacerlo rápido.

-Hemos venido a invitarte a nuestra fiesta. Tu hermano también puede venir -Dijo Skandar después de echarle un vistazo al pequeño Lively. Jamás se había fijado mucho en el, Charlie era más bien callado y no poseía la fuerza ni el porte característico de su hermana.

-No necesito caridad, ni tampoco que me humillen. -Su voz sonaba dura, invitándolos a irse.

-No hace falta ser tan borde. Solo queríamos ser amables, no sé si estarás familiarizada con ese tipo de términos. –Sophie asesinó a Skandar con la mirada.

-¿Por qué? Yo nunca he sido amable con vosotros.

-Ya, pero todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad. – Respondió Viktor agarrando a su hermano y alejándose de la mesa, pero la voz de Sophie los hizo detenerse por unos segundos.

-Gracias -Los gemelos se lanzaron unas sonrisas torcidas.

Cuando se dirigían hacia la mesa alguien les paró el paso:

-Decirme que no habéis hecho lo que creo que habéis hecho. -Coraline los miraba con los ojos abiertos, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento Corr, el daño ya está hecho. -Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

-Me vais a tener que compensar por esto. –Viktor volvió a preguntarse qué hacia alguien tan simple y bueno como Max con una psicópata como su hermana.

-¿Cómo? -Skandar la miró sonriendo, como si todo esto fuera muy divertido.

-Tú, para empezar quítate ese color amarillo pollo del pelo, y tu -señaló a Viktor- quieres hacer el favor de acostarte ya con Lena. La tensión sexual entre vosotros es mortífera. -Y dejando a sus hermanos boquiabiertos, Coraline camino en dirección a la mesa de las chicas.

-¿De verdad que mi pelo es amarillo pollo? -Viktor asintió. -Vaya... Pues a ver qué podemos hacer… tendré que pedirle ayuda a Cor. ¿Y tú qué? Yo voy a hacerle caso a nuestra querida hermanita, pero tú...

-Skand, déjalo, yo no creo que a Lena le haga mucha gracia eso.

-Pero a ti sí. -Viktor se puso rojo, dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

-¿Pero estas loca o esnifas pegamento?

-Joder no hay porque ponerse así. - Coraline les había contado la pequeña conversación que acababa de tener con sus hermanos. -Además LeniDemi, no me digas que tú no quieres tirártelo. Llevas babeando por él desde primero. Lánzate o la enana del pelo rizado lo hará antes.

-Eres idiota.

-Lo creas o no, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella. Lena, se te está acabando el tiempo. -Lena se quedo unos segundos en silencio y después negó lentamente a la vez que trataba no ponerse a llorar allí mismo.

-El es famoso, puede tener a quien quiera, yo tan solo soy su mejor amiga, no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad.

-Precisamente por eso -Coraline le cogió las manos en señal de apoyo. -Si hay algo que Viktor aprecia, es que lo traten como a una persona cualquiera y tú lo haces, bueno, en verdad lo miras como si mirases a un Dios, pero eso llevas toda la vida haciéndolo, así que no cuenta. -Las chicas, hasta Lena, estallaron en carcajadas.

-Oye, tengo que acabar unas cosas antes de clase, ahora nos vemos. –Lena se levantó a la vez que la migraña que reinaba en su cabeza desde hacía semanas se hacía más y más fuerte.

-Hola preciosa… -Un chico se acercó a ella. Alex, o quizás era Axel… No lo recordaba y eso que se había acostado con él un par de veces. – ¿Te apetece un poco de diversión? –Lena sonrió juguetonamente antes de seguirlo dentro de un aula abandonada.

Jackie suspiró. Otra vez se le había enredado el pelo con uno de sus collares, así que se sentó pacientemente en una escalera para desenredarlos. En ese momento pasaron Irina y Clare sin verla. Jackie sintió pena por Clare, no sabía la pobre en medio de que marrón se había metido.

-Jaqueline, ¿qué haces? -Jackie se sobresaltó.

-Louis, te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así. -Louis sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En Lena, Viktor y Clare. La pobre no sabe que está a punto de sufrir una horrible y dolorosa muerte. -Louis soltó una carcajada. -Vale quizás no una muerte, pero Lena es capaz de hacerle daño. ¿Te acuerdas cuando teníamos 12 años y Henry Lopwod le dijo que parecía un camionero y ella le rompió un brazo? ¿O cuando Milla Scolario se rió de ella por no tener ropa decente y le rompió la nariz en medio de clase?

-Jamás he sabido de dónde sacaba esa fuerza. -En ese momento pasaron un grupo de chicos y uno le guiñó el ojo a Jackie. -¿Con que Robinson, he? -Jackie se sonrojó.

-Solo es amable conmigo, eso es todo. Vamos que llegamos tarde a clase y no quiero quedarme sin la fiesta de los chicos.

-Tenemos a Katrina, no hay por qué darse prisa, hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Que me dejases por un tío. -Después de eso Jackie se marchó si girar la cara.

Katrina miró a la clase, tan solo unos cuantos se habían dado cuenta de que había dejado la explicación a un lado para pasar a golpear la mesa con los dedos de forma rítmica. Suspiró, después de haber tenido cinco hijos y numerosos curso a su mando sabia como interpretar a los jóvenes.

-Anda iros ya a prepararos para la fiesta, pero quiero que el lunes me demostréis que podéis hacer un patronus perfectamente. - Katrina aun no había acabado la frase cuando la mayoría de los chicos ya habían salido por la puerta, gritándole gracias. Katrina iba a abandonar la sala cuando vio una figura en el fondo de la clase. -¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

-Nada... Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-¿Y esas cosas tienen nombres? -Viktor rió ante las ocurrencias de su madre. Esta se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. -Cuéntame que te pasa.

-Estoy un poco liado. Quiero decir, hasta hace unos años, la gente no sabía nada de mí, el 99% del colegio no sabía que existía y el resto solo lo sabía porque era el hijo de los profes. Las chicas nunca se fijaban en mí, pero ahora... Todo ha cambiado, antes sabia quienes eran mis amigos, ahora ya no sé si la gente se acerca a mí por interés o porque de verdad quieren ser mis amigos, si las chicas me quieren por quien soy o por mi fama.

-¿Chicas? ¿Quiénes? -Viktor se sonrojó no pretendía decir eso en voz alta.

-Era solo por poner un ejemplo... -Su madre lo retó con la mirada.

-¿Es por lo que dijo Lena?

-Mayoritariamente si... Las cosas cambiaron hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no sé si para bien o para mal, ella... No me da pistas.

-Puede que no sepa lo que quiere. –Viktor soltó una carcajada lastimera. Madre e hijo se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que las voces del pasillo desaparecieron por completo. -Su madre está asustada por ella… lleva unas semanas muy rara, cree que ha dejado la medicación.

-No lo sabía, no me había dicho nada... –Viktor sabía que eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento, ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba. -Voy a hablar con ella. -Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la sala común, donde seguro que encontraría a Lena. Y efectivamente se la encontró en brazos de un chico del que no sabía su nombre, y seguramente, Lena tampoco.

La cogió del brazo y la arrastro fuera de la sala común.

-¡He! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -Viktor la cogió por los brazos apoyándola contra la pared de forma firme, sin dándole oportunidad de escapar.

-¿Por qué has dejado las pastillas? Sabes que es peligroso. -Lena se pasó la lengua por los labios, cogió aire y lo expulsó de forma lenta.

-Estoy harta de ellas.

-Pero las necesitas.

-¡Claro la señorita loca de remate necesita las pastillas porque si no le romperá la nariz a alguien! -Le gritó Lena. Su respiración se había acelerado y trataba de librarse de las manos de Viktor, pero este era más fuerte que ella.

-¡Joder! Me da igual que le rompas la nariz a alguien, lo que me da miedo es que te hagas daño. Te quiero, y no quiero que sufras.

Lena negó y con un movimiento rápido de liberó del cuerpo de su amigo y volvió a la sala común. Viktor se limitó a dejar caer la cabeza contra el frió mármol.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Viktor se giró para encontrarse con Clare, quien observaba la puerta de la sala común algo preocupada.

-Si...

-Parecía enfadada.

-Ella es... complicada... pero es buena persona... pero es complicada, muy complicada.

-Sé que va al médico, su psicóloga es mi madre. –Clare se preguntaba que le habría pasado para acabar en la consulta de su madre, quien solo trataba con casos extremos. –No hace falta que me expliques nada.

Viktor suspiró… -No la juzgues, ella… ella me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando los demás me abandonaron. Ella es una de las mejores personas que conozco. –Clare asintió.

-Me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos luego en la fiesta, y si necesitas hablar… No dudes en llamarme. -Clare sonrió y entró en la sala común dejando a Viktor con sus propios fantasmas.

_David._

Viktor cerró los ojos dándole un puñetazo a la pared.


	8. La fiesta

El lago de Klorts era uno de los pocos lugares desconocido por los muggles y aquel 30 de octubre se había convertido en el escenario de una de las mayores fiestas del año, todo cortesía de Coraline Katrina Krum.

-¿Coraline, de que cojones vas? -Lena la miraba sentada en la cama del castillo de Klorts, el lugar elegido para hacer la fiesta. Lena lo único que veía era una enorme masa peluda marrón que seguramente pesaría más que la propia Coraline.

-De oso. -Respondió dándose los últimos retoques en el maquillaje.

-Ósea tu puedes ir de algo normal y yo tengo que ir de... ¡vamos! Como una niña de cinco años. -Dijo mirando con fastidio al disfraz que había sobre la cama.

-No vas como una niña de cinco años, tú tranquila, ya verás como Viktor cae rendido a tus pies cuando te vea con eso.

-Coraline, yo... no creo que... Hoy no.

-¿Por qué? -Coraline se giro hacia Lena, la cual parecía muy interesada en un agujero de la colcha.

-Nos hemos peleado, le he gritado, y sabes lo peor de todo, que él tenía razón.

-Pues díselo, ya sabes que le encanta que le den la razón. -Lena sonrió y asintió- ahora ponte el disfraz que te tengo que peinar y maquillar. ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?

-Me he olvidado el maquillaje abajo. Voy a por él en un segundo. Y no te escapes. - Y después de advertirle salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Lena rodó los ojos "_Como si fuera posible escapar de ti_" pensó mientras se quitaba la camiseta y los tejanos. Del bolsillo del pantalón cayeron unas cuantas pastillas. Lena las miró con furia, sabía que debía hacer caso a Viktor y tomárselas pero, no quería... Dirigió la vista hacía el espejo que había en la sala, su reflejo le devolvía una mirada crítica, demasiado flaca, demasiado alta, demasiado rubia.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, y las pastillas volvieron a su mente, no quería... Quería poder sentir y no sentirse adormecida todo el día, quería poder sentir la felicidad igual que la rabia, quería enfadarse, quería sentir el dolor... Quería sentirse viva.

Su mente se nubló, los objetos se movían a su alrededor, cayó al suelo de rodillas, algo le impedía respirar bien, se miró las manos y se sorprendió al verlas llenas de sangre y cristales, levantó la mirada hacía el espejo, estaba roto y con restos de sangre, _su_ sangre... Se miró otra vez, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando y llorando, ni de que tenía la cara llena de arañazos, ni de que Viktor la sujetaba por detrás...

Clare subió al piso de arriba donde Viktor había desaparecido hacía un rato junto a su hermana.

_La gente llegaba poco a poco al antiguo castillo donde los Krum habían decidido celebrar su cumpleaños, Clare llegó junto a Irina y Joe, pero ambos se perdieron pronto entre la multitud en busca de un lugar más intimo._

_-¿Te has perdido? -Clare se giró y se encontró a Viktor._

_-Esto no, simplemente los tortolitos están en su nido de amor. -Viktor sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita _¿Por qué no sonreirá más? _-Siento si lo que te he dicho antes te ha molestado, no soy nadie para juzgar a Lena sin conocerla._

_-Tranquila, no pasa nada, simplemente había tenido un mal día. -Se pasó la mano por el pelo bufando._

_-¿Tu o ella?_

_-Yo, Lena lleva por lo menos un mes malo. Solo espero que esto se acabe pronto. Te queda bien ese disfraz. -Clare se pasó las manos por las orejas de gato que llevaba en la cabeza._

_-¿Y tú de qué vas?_

_-De pirata, Coraline se ha contenido... -Su conversación fue bruscamente acabado por la entrada la mencionada en la sala, corrió hacía ellos, Clare se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y parecía muy asustada. -¡Corr! ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Lena... Lena, ha perdido el control... se... se está haciendo daño, no... no sé qué hacer. -Coraline tartamudeaba y balbuceaba y para cuando Clare consiguió entender que había dicho, Viktor ya había salido corriendo escaleras arriba._

En el pasillo se encontraban todos los integrantes del grupo, Coraline estaba blanca como el papel y se aguantaba de pie gracias a Max; Skandar, Louis y Jackie se encontraban a su lado; Mia, Sasha y Cloe, sollozaban mientras Tim, Loyd y Edward las trataban de clamar.

-¿Qué pasa? -Todos la miraron fijamente.

-No pasa nada Clare, vuelve a la fiesta. -La voz de Jackie sonaba tranquila, pero sus ojos se desviaban todo el rato hacía la puerta que había delante suyo.

-¿Es Lena? ¿Queréis que llame a mi madre? Es su psicóloga.

-No hace falta Viktor está con ella. -Clare sonrió por respeto y bajó a la fiesta. Ahí arriba sobraba.

_Dos niños de apenas cinco años jugaban tranquilamente en el parque, la niña, con el pelo demasiado corto y una ropa demasiado grande se subió al columpio subiendo más y más._

_-¡Lena! ¡Baja de ahí o te harás daño! -le recrimino el niño._

_-¡Vamos Vik, no seas aburrido, es _diver_! -Pero en ese momento se resbaló y cayó en el suelo, haciéndose un arañazo en la pierna. Al instante se puso a llorar, pero su madre estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla._

_-¿Estás bien? -Lena negó con la cabeza, Viktor buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una pequeña tirita, la cual puso con cuidado en la rodilla de su amiga y al selló con un pequeño beso. - ¿Mejor?_

_-Ya no me duele... Gracias._

_-Tranquila, yo te voy a curar siempre._

Viktor recordó con nostalgia aquella antigua promesa a la vez que extraía los cristales de los nudillos de Lena. La rubia estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, con el cuerpo semidesnudo y la mirada perdida. Cuando los sacó cerró la herida con un golpe de varita, igual que el resto de sus arañazos, incluyendo los que le había hecho a él.

-Lo siento. -La voz de Lena no era más que un tímido susurro. -Te he fastidiado la fiesta.

-Tranquila ya sabes que solo lo hacía por Coraline, prefiero estar contigo. -Le revisó el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida que se le hubiera pasado. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-He perdido el control, cuando me he dado cuenta tu ya estabas conmigo. ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Son las pastillas.

-¿Y qué nos está pasando a nosotros? –Viktor la miró sin comprender. –Últimamente solo discutimos, hacemos las paces y volvemos a discutir.

-Supongo que estamos madurando y cosas a las que no le dábamos importancia, ahora sí que la damos. –Viktor se sacudió las manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta intentando no pensar. La cercanía de su cuerpo le ponía nervioso.

-Se te ha olvidado el beso. -Viktor sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Viktor le sonrió a la vez que le apartaba en pelo de los ojos. Lena permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados antes de cogerle la cara con las manos y besarle en los labios.

El beso fue corto, un simple roce de labios, pero ese beso estaba cambiando las normas del juego.-¿Me ayudas a vestirme? -Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre los dos solamente roto por el ruido de la tela del vestido.

-Estas preciosa… ¿que eres un hada dorada? -Lena soltó una risa lastimera.

-Según tu hermana soy una snicht… -En ese momento recordó algo, y corrió hacia el bolso que había en un lado de la habitación. –Tu regalo.

Viktor lo cogió, era un álbum lleno de fotos de él, desde que nació hasta ese mismo día. En la portada, en letras doradas, ponía: _Keep it real._

-Sigue siendo quien eres, Viktor. Siempre. –Y si mirar atrás, la rubia salió de la habitación.


End file.
